blazingyounggunsfandomcom-20200213-history
James W Bell
James W Bell James Bell is a young deputy working alongside Bob Olinger in Lincoln. He isn't the sharpest tool in the box and is Bob's lackey in a sense. Bell is a fair lawman and once Billy is incarcerated in Lincoln County Courthouse Bell treats him respectfully and even enjoys the young outlaws company and tricks. Bell allows Billy's old friend Jane Greathouse to make a quick visit, something his colleague Bob would never have allowed. Unknown to Bell Jane has slipped a gun into the outhouse and slipped the young outlaw a note in a pouch of tobacco. Bell gladly takes Billy to the outhouse and on their way back Billy whirls around revealing he is now armed. Bell panics and raises his gun, Billy pleads with him to back down but the lawman can't and Billy reluctantly shoots him. The Truth James W. Bell was born in Texas in 1847. He served as a Texas Ranger for a time before he moved to White Oaks, New Mexico at some point and became a miner. At a later point he became the deputy of Lincoln County alongside Bob Ollinger. Bell has been said to be fond of gambling and had a large scar running from his mouth up his ear which he had received in a knife fight. Bell and Olinger were charged with the task of guarding Billy Bonney when the outlaw was brought to Lincoln County Courthouse to await his death sentence. Bell is said to have been good natured with the Kid and treated him fairly. On Thursday the 28th of April 1881 Bob took the other prisoners out to the Wortley Hotel to eat while Bell stayed behind to guard the Kid. The story of what happened next will never be fully uncovered but the most widely believed version is that on the way back from the outhouse, Billy raced ahead of Bell up the stairs, when he reached the top he hid out of sight until Bell came level to him. Billy had managed to slip a hand free of his cuffs and used the heavy restraints to hit Bell over the head. With Bell dazed for a moment Billy was able to grab the deputy's pistol and aimed it at Bell telling him to throw up his hands. But the deputy turned and ran and Billy had no choice but to fire the gun and kill Bell. Another theory is that a friend of Billy's placed a gun in the outhouse and Billy retrieved the gun and used it upon Bell. A bullet hole that relates this tale can still be seen in the old Courthouse. After being shot Bell managed to stumbled outside but fell dead near the doorway. When Billy later passed his body he was heard to mutter "I'm sorry I had to kill you, but couldn't help it". Bell was taken back to his home of White Oaks and buried in the cemetery. Bell was 34 years old when he died.